The Sonic Oscillation Terror Machine
The Sonic Oscillation Terror Machine is an episode from the Doraemon 1979 anime. Plot Gian is angered that everyone runs away from him because he is going to release his new single. Nobita runs back home crying, and bumps into Doraemon at the doorstep, who is freaked out by the sight of mice in Nobita's room, and almost explodes the whole town because of that. Doraemon later takes out the Sonic Oscillation Terror Machine, which converts high-decible sounds into a sound wave that rids off all the rodents in the house, such as mice and cockroaches. Nobita decides to use Gian's terrible singing, and invites him over to his house to sing, after he and Doraemon lets Tamako experience the Take-copter. Nobita later begins an exterminating company and invites Gian over to their classmates' houses to get rid of the rodents with Gian's destructive voice, including Shizuka's and Suneo's. Gian later invites Nobita to come over his house to do the same, terrifying Nobita. Characters *Takeshi Gouda *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Several of Gian's classmates *Nobi Nobita *Doraemon *Tamako Nobi *Several cockroaches and mice *Suneo's mother Gadgets used *Take-copter *Sonic Oscillation Machine *Bomb of Mass Destruction |2005 version= The Sonic Oscillation Terror Machine / The Trembling Sound Wave Rippler is an episode from the Doraemon 2005 anime. This episode is called The Stuporsonic Verminator in the English LUK Internacional (UK) dub. Plot Gian announced he is going to release a new single the next day after he performed a rather horrible concert. Everyone fears his terrible singing and goes into hiding to avoid attending Gian's concert. Gian is frustrated. Nobita runs back home crying, and bumps into Doraemon at the doorstep, who is freaked out by the sight of mice in Nobita's room, and almost explodes the whole town because of that. Doraemon takes out the Sonic Oscillation Terror Machine, which converts high-decible sounds into a sound wave that rids off all the rodents in the house, such as mice and cockroaches. Nobita decides to use Gian's terrible singing, and invites him over to his house to sing, after he and Doraemon chase Tamako away. Nobita later begins an exterminating company and invites Gian over to their classmates' houses to get rid of the rodents with Gian's destructive voice, including Shizuka's and Suneo's. Gian later invites Nobita to come over his house to do the same, which terrifies Nobita so much that he faints. Characters *Takeshi Gouda *Nobi Nobita *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Doraemon *Several of Gian and Nobita's classmates *Tamako Nobi *Several cockroaches and mice Gadgets used *Take-copter *Sonic Oscillation Machine *Bomb of Mass Destruction Names in other languages Trivia *This is the first episode in the 2005 anime to have Gian singing in front of the whole audience and where Doraemon is mentioned to have a fear of mice. *In the 1979 anime, Tamako is not chased out of the house with the Take-copter; instead, Doraemon sends Tamako out to fly instead. Quotes Gallery Bomb of Mass Destruction.PNG|A revenge-thirsty Doraemon decides to use the bomb to kill all the mice. Videos }} Category:1979 anime episodes Category:2005 anime episodes Category:Episodes centered around Gian Category:Episodes centered around Nobita